Hurricane (episode)
|alt-title = |image = QL_ep_4x3_-_Sam_as_Archie_Necaise_with_girlfriend_Cissy_Davis.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = As Deputy Sheriff Archie Necaise, Sam must prevent Archie's girlfriend, Cissy Davis (Marilyn Jones, right) a nurse, from getting murdered as they help evacuate the area in the Lousiana parish which they live as Hurricane Camille approaches the Mississippi Gulf Coast in 1969 in "Hurricane" in Season 4 (ep.#3). |season-epno = 03 |season = 4 |broadcastdate = October 2, 1991 |network = NBC-TV |imdb = tt0681129 |teleplay = |story = |writer = |director = |leap-date = August 17, 1969 |place = Jackson's Point, Mississippi, U.S. |leapee = Deputy Sherriff Archie Necaise |prev = " " |next = " " }} Hurricane was the third episode of Season 4 of the Quantum Leap TV series, also the 56th overall episode of the series. Directed by Michael Watkins and written by Chris Ruppenthal, the episode originally aired on NBC-TV on October 2, 1991. Synopsis As a deputy sheriff, Sam must prevent a murder as Hurricane Camille hits the Mississippi Gulf Coast. Storyline Sam leaps into Archie Necaise, the deputy sheriff of Jackson's Point, a small Mississippi town on August 17, 1969, right before Hurricane Camille hit the Mississippi Gulf Coast. He and his current girlfriend, Red Cross Nurse Cissy Davis (Marilyn Jones), are helping to evacuate Archie's ex-girlfriend Lisa (Tracy Kolis). Al reveals that in the original course of events that occurred on that day, Cissy was killed by debris that night when she attempted to return home. Sam and Cissy try to evacuate a ‘hurricane party’ but they refuse to leave and so the pair go to a local hurricane shelter. Sam bond and Lisa comes back to ask Sam to be together again but Sam tries to make her understand that while ‘might have beens’ are nice for daydreaming, some things just can't be changed and she leaves. The details of Cissy's death change a few times and as Cissy is last seen leaving the house with a violent ex-boyfriend, they suspect him. In a fit of jealousy over seeing Sam and Cissy kissing, the ex lets her dog out into the storm and Cissy is determined to go home and get him. In order to save her, Sam convinces Cissy that he can evacuate the hurricane party and get her dog and that the fewest number of people possible should be out in the storm. Sam quickly manages to save the dog but finds out he only has fifteen minutes to save the party and Cissy. Not messing around, Sam breaks through the door to the apartment and shoots into the air to convince the people to leave and hurries back to the shelter. Lisa lies about her evacuation route being cut off and tries to kill Cissy to try and win Archie back because of her deep abandonment issues that make her think she can't find anybody else who won't leave her. Sam arrives and tackles Lisa just as she is about to deliver the fatal blow to a stunned Cissy. Lisa, in turns, tries to kill Cissy, Archie, and then herself but Sam stops her and in a few years Al says she'll be fine. Sam holds off on leaping until the storm is over, everyone is gone, and he convinces Cissy to go back to school to be a psychologist.